tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Super58173
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Super58173 page. Read and follow our rules. It will help you later down the line. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZEM (Talk) 06:08, 22 September 2010 Language I've removed a certain sentence you wrote on the Back-to-Front talk page due to the somewhat vulgar language. (I'm sure you know the one.) Please remember to keep things more polite. There are younger people here. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:10, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :Now this is sad. This is the internet. Children shouldn't be on it anyway. Listen. It's not vulgar, and if you're smart enough to know what it means, then there shouldn't be a problem. It's not cursing, and TUGS used terms like "BASTERD" before. Give me another strike for saying that, and you'd probbaly block Awdry, if for what ever fake reason he was on, since he was a very blunt man. And wasn't TUGs for children anyway? Even an older age of children shouldn't be exposed to that. Odds are, if the creators did it, than you shouldn't keep this placed so polished. MANY people don't like you and complained amoungst each other because you rudely block, them after trying to help, simple comments, or just for no reason. In fact, a somewhat of a whole community is insluted by you, and all of this. I've always had a limited amount of patience with you, right from the start, Get a grip, nothing online can be a utopia. You shouldn't be treating people trying to help the wikia like this, they all want what's best in mind. And that's another thing. I've seen Users ask "who deleted my page?" You write, things along the lines of "I've done it ;) Peep! Peep!" Many, MANY people view you as disrespectful one, ans I've never heard a story with a "sorry" coming from you. ::Now that I think of it, I was pretty harsh. I just scared myself. Badly. I'm real sorry, dude, I'm like that sometimes, and I'm not about to delete my mistakes and hide it, elsewise this followup would be useless. Just relax, and Thomas Wikia will flow smoothly, and It will all turn out right. Most of the people blocked arn't trolls, so it isn't as bad as you think. :::Well I'm sorry to inform you, but there are people in the world who, not only know what it means, but also find it to be uncalled for in any environment be it in the company of children or 19 year olds. And I highly doubt I'd block Awdry. Sure he was blunt, but he was a religious man (something I can tell you're not) and he knew how to speak to people without just attacking them. I came and spoke to you calmly and justly. I have the right to block people who I find to be going over the edge. Whether that edge be in they're making of spam pages or using what I consider vulgar language, it's all up to me and/or my fellow admins. And it's not I who have kept this place so polished. The Wikia is like this because people with your attitude haven't ever been on here until now. And as for blocking people "after trying to help, simple comments, or just for no reason", this is partly my fault, but I'm trying to fix this. And if by "simple comments" you're refering to Sketchy2009Studios, then that was really his fault. I can supply what he really wrote if you wish. I do give reasons for people's blockings though. And I would send out personlized "You've been blocked for 'reason X'" messages, but the users should already know why they were blocked. (BTW I never block any registered users for longer than a month now except in very rare instances.) I've not had much patience with you either, but I make myself have it so that I don't block someone that's actually not breaking a rule. Ever heard of SiF? They block people too and everyone hates them as well. Do you know why? It's because we both can't take people's garbage. YouTube is a popular place though. Why? Because any idiot can make an account there and do anything he pleases. That is until they upload something that's copyrighted and their account gets deleted. And then it's "Wah. Wah. Wah. I was blocked, but look I have a new account!" And again, why? It's because no one respects authority now. Well this isn't a place where you can do anythig you want. There are admins here who care deeply, not only about Thomas, but about their members. So yes, we delete spam, we block people who try and cause chaos, but we never cause any damage to anyone. The users can always come back after the block expires and talk to me or one of the other admins. And there lies the key; speach. We all need to talk to each other in a civil manner. If every one I've blocked only has the Wikia's best intrests in mind, as you said, then why do they never speak to me about it before I blocked them? FYI I never block someone for only making one edit unless it's obviously spam. And I've never deleted anyone's user page without them asking me to do so first, so I have no clue what you're talking about there. I'd like to know how I'm disrespectful. I'm the one in authority, not them. And I'd like to know how I'm supposed to apologize if no one ever comes back to me and explains their position. As you can see, the only case you or anyone else has against me is that I'm trying to be fair and you believe that anyone in authority is automatically bad unless they let you do anything you want to. Oh, and you're lucky you still only have one strike. It was a very big temptation for me to just outright ban you too. So consider this an extra chance. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:57, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::EDIT:It's OK. I accept your apology and I can only hope you'll accept mine. I'm really sorry about what I wrote. :) (Which I'll include because I wrote it all already.) I do mean every word of it though, just not personally to you. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:57, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ...Should I consider this as passive agressive? Should I be SCARED? No, wait, there's a caption at the bottom. Well, I accept your apology too, but who IS Sketchy2009Studios? I've joined YouTube to make parodies, but I never was really interested in joining any communities, even ones like SIF, I'm a single person, and there's only me, I never do requests, or those MS Paint reskins, Bachmann episodes, and whatnot. Even on YouTube, I know nothing about infamous Thomas trolls, like that Turbo(UKUSAWHATEVERITWAS), or Supermariofan(randombunchofnumbers), or even the infamous BLACKBUSTERCritic for a while. (BlockBuster shut down. Bad times we're in, putting Block Buster in the username is kinda gone, like BlockBuster). I see that both of us have delt with trolls, and still have the wounds to prove it. I'll gladly turn over a new leaf, but really... (...it's kinda hard to miss that red stamp of death, it burns, perhaps it should be redesigned in a more subtle way. Perhaps you lads should look over how each user was blocked, look at the complaints on YouTube, and work on a case by case basis with each person if they so ask. Many of these people just got angry, and ZEM just found out about a video regarding TTTEWikia. Also, you write alot.) :Yeah, sorry about that, but my apology would have made even less sense than your's if I hadn't include that. I'm very sorry if I scared you. I would never do anything worse than I already did. (My bark really is worse than my bite. :P) Here's Sketchy's YouTube page to tell you who he is: http://www.youtube.com/user/Sketchy2009Studios :I've never had to deal with YouTube users until they came here. (I have no YouTube account!) But yes, I suppose a new leaf would be good for both of us. I've been trying, but I suppose our whole conversation put me at least 100 steps back. *sigh* :Well the "red stamp of death", as you called it, is supposed to sort of shock a user out of doing - whatever they're doing! I can see how it looks a little harsh, but it's better than just being blocked outright, isn't it? I don't quite see how looking over each user's blocking would fix anything, but I suppose it's worth a shot... And I've looked on YouTube for complaints, (It's the only way I can ever find anything because no one usually comes back to speak it over with me.) but since I don't have an account there, it's hard to do anything about them. (I know I write a lot. :P Sorry about that too.) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:40, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm sorry if it seems that I'm picking on you, but calling someone dumb for wanting to know who you are seems rude to me. Perhaps you could rephrase that before someone else comes along and starts spamming you? Thanks! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:02, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmm, now that I think of it, that might have been a message for anybody who was looking to START trouble. Ironic. ::::Well I think it's one of those things that can be read more than one way... Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:15, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Youtube? Are you super58173 from Youtube?? SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 12:31, April 22, 2011 (UTC)